


Baking dork

by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)



Series: Holiday Ficlets! [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baking, But like super sappy, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, I don't wanna spoil, Idiots in Love, Keith (Voltron) is bad at baking, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Shiro (Voltron) is good at baking, because reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh
Summary: The whole team had stared at him in shock since he was very infamous for his bad cooking. But all of them got all in their plate and Hunk was, like, cooking all the food so please give him a break with the baking.Still, most of the team was reluctant, but after Keith had said he could help Shiro with the baking, all of them were relieved. Keith was good at cooking, so Shiro didn’t think it was much of a problem.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Holiday Ficlets! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071713
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Baking dork

**Author's Note:**

> Holiday gift for Nikki!!
> 
> I hope you like it!

At first, Shiro had thought that this would be an easy enough task.

He might not be the best at cooking, always somehow messing up the recipe or burning what he was not supposed to burn. But at baking was a decent fellow. Maybe even good.

So, the moment the Voltron Team had distributed what each of them would bring for their winter celebrations — “Christmas!” Lance had yelled to the ceiling, startling Pidge and making Allura laugh—, Shiro had been very sure when he offered himself to bake some gingerbread cookies, apple pie and maybe some bread pudding.

The whole team had stared at him in shock since he was very infamous for his bad cooking. But all of them got all in their plate and Hunk was, like, cooking all the food so please give him a break with the baking.

Still, most of the team was reluctant, but after Keith had said he could help Shiro with the baking, all of them were relieved. Keith was good at cooking, so Shiro didn’t think it was much of a problem.

That is until he catches Keith using baking powder instead of baking soda for the gingerbread cookies, tilting the ground sugar over the bowl of cut apples instead of using the measuring cups and putting the oven on the highest temperature for the bread pudding because It would be quicker for it to bake.

Shiro was baffled.

“Keith,” he hissed when he sees him almost pulling out the tray without gloves, and Keith just frowns, saying ‘what?’ when Shiro catches his hand before he burns, “These are hot! You could’ve burned!”

Keith’s frown deepened, and he looked down to the open oven, eyes widening in realization.

“Oh, that’s right.”

Shiro sighed, reaching for the mittens behind Keith and putting them on —even his altean arm needed some protection from the hot iron.

“Have you never baked before?” Shiro finally had the guts to ask, leaning to take out the gingerbread cookies and putting the tray over the unused oven.

Keith stood silent, and Shiro looked over to him.

“Keith?”

“I just,” Keith said, arms crossed over his chest and a little cute pout on his lips, “I thought it would be like cooking.”

Shiro mused over that and then turned to him.

“It’s kind of different,” Shiro explained, “Baking requires being precise with the ingredients and while cooking does, too, it can be a little more complicated if you do as you like with what you’re baking.”

Keith nodded, brow furrowed in thought, and Shiro smiled at him. He turned to take one of the smaller gingerbread cookies and then approaches to where Keith was sulking.

“Want to try one?” he asked, showing the little not-decorated cookie, and Keith eyed it for a bit, then nodding, “Okay.”

Shiro is about to hand it to him, but Keith opens his mouth for him and Shiro pauses, breath catching at how Keith’s lashes flutter to close his eyes, waiting for the cookie to fed to him. Shiro gulps, changing his hand to the left one, and then puts the cookie between Keith’s lips, the points of his fingers brushing the thin, sensitive skin. Keith hums while he munches, and Shiro feels his fingers tingle.

“They’re good,” Keith says after swallowing, gaze up to find Shiro with a smile, but said smile vanishes when he looks at his expression, “What’s wrong?”

Shiro shakes his head slowly, opening his mouth and closing it again.

“Nothing. I just,” he murmurs, and Keith tilts his head, “Marry me?”

Keith’s eyes widen at the question.

“We are married, Shiro,” he reminds him, “What’s up with you?”

“I want to marry you all over again,” Shiro says, shrugging like it’s not a big deal. Loving Keith isn’t.

Keith snorts.

“You, dork.”

Shiro smiles and leans to kiss the point of his nose.

“Your dork.”

Keith blushes.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> ~
> 
> Come and yell with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ulqueleh)!


End file.
